Back Home
by mimzie
Summary: Bella is pregnant. She thinks its better for Edward if she just disappears! But what happens three years later when she brings her daughter back to Forks?
1. Going and Coming

**Disclaimer: I dont own or have any rights over T****wilight...or Edward (as much as i'd like too) **

**hope you enjoy!! **

"I'm just going to the store; I'll be back soon" I called to Edward

"I'm just going to the store; I'll be back soon" I called to Edward. Self consciously pulled my baggy jumper over the bump that was becoming bigger everyday. It's a wonder Edward hadn't noticed yet. I was glad that I was getting out of here today.

I had been meticulously planning this for ages; I had made sure to make no decision so Alice wouldn't see anything; I waited till Alice was gone on an extended hunting trip so even if she did see something, she couldn't get in contact with Edward until it was too late; I had found a place to stay where I could stay and look after my baby; I had everything planned all I had to do was leave!

As I drove down the driveway from the Cullen's house, I couldn't help but shed a tear (or a hundred). I was taking the baby away from its father.

THREE YEARS LATER…

"Sweetie you must stay on your seat while we are on the aeroplane" I explained for the millionth time. But once again my beautiful daughter paid no attention to me.

She just smiled up at me; I was unable to suppress a smile. She was so like him not so much in appearance (though she did inherit his bronze hair) but her habits and mannerisms all screamed 'EDWARD'.

"When we get to Grandpa Charlie's will you tell me a story? She asked seeming genuinely concerned.

I couldn't help but smile at the trivial matters that occupied her mind. I assured her that I would tell her ten stories. Her hazel eyes widened at the prospect.

I had finally built up enough courage to bring my daughter to Forks. I was sure that the Cullen's would have moved on by now; they couldn't possibly stay in Forks for this long. I had dressed my daughter in a cute blue dress and clipped her loose bronze ringlets off her face. With no more preparation than that I got a taxi to the airport.

Since I had left the Cullen's I had gotten into the strange habit of making snap decisions. At the airport my three year old daughter had reminded me that I hadn't let Charlie know that we were coming. I had about two minutes to ring Charlie to let him know before we had to board the plane. Snap decisions really were very inconvenient.

"Ali, you have to sit down, please sugar" I ordered again.

As soon as I pulled up into the driveway of Charlie's house, Ali's chatter ceased. Even though she was sitting in the back of the hired car, I could feel hear uneasiness. My baby was not good with strangers. Although she had talked to Charlie over the phone and on a webcam she had never met him in person.

"You okay Als?"

The answer I got was a quick nod, but she didn't look sure.

"Do you want to go up in Mommy's arms?" I offered.

Another nod.

I scooped her out of the car and held her tight, as if trying to take away some of her nerves. She put her head against my shoulder pacified by my closeness. I kissed her bronze locks before approaching the house.

Charlie made a huge fuss over Ali and it wasn't long before she vacated the safety of my arms. She entertained her Grandfather with songs and stories that made little sense. But Charlie didn't seem to notice; he was totally taken in by my baby's charms.

After a while she decided that she was hungry. As expected Charlie had no proper food in the house. I made the decision to go to Olympus and do a food shop before Ali got tired and cranky.

Ali kept up a constant chatter that required very little listening on my part. That left me free to remember the memories that I had been trying to suppress for the last three years. My eyes welled up but I had to wipe the tears away. Before my baby was born I made a promise to myself that she would never see me cry. Consequently I never let myself cry or show emotion for fear of breaking beyond repair.

Ali kept her constant chatter up when I parked the car in the parking lot; or when I sat her in the trolley; or while I wheeled her around the tiny mall Olympus has to offer.

"Mommy" she said eventually, put of by my silence "why aren't you acting like normal?"

"I'm fine baby, I'm just thinking" I assured her.

I stopped suddenly when I saw a lady in a shop in front of me. She was small with dark hair and sunglasses. She resembled a pixie and radiated immense beauty.

"Crap" I muttered.

"Mommy" Ali gasped in disbelief "You said a naughty word!"

"Sorry sweetie. I just got a fright" she tried to explain but need not have bothered, Ali was already babbling contentedly.

I couldn't help but stare. I was still as drawn to her beauty as I was when I first saw her across the cafeteria all those years ago. She seemed to sense my stare. As soon as her gaze found mine, her eyebrows rose in surprise.

I quickly turned the trolley and walked toward the supermarket. It wasn't long before I felt a cold hand restraining me.

"I guess Edward was right; he always says that if we waited around the store you would turn up eventually." She declared, obviously amused by my reaction.

I didn't meet Alice's gaze, instead I looked at Ali. I remembered all too clearly how threatening the Cullen's looked when I was seventeen. I could only imagine what they looked like to a three year old.

Sure enough Ali looked terrified. So much so that a tear slid down her cheek and her lower lip trembled. I lifted her out of the trolley and held her close; I hated my baby to be afraid.

"Hey Alice! It's…um been a while."

"So are you coming home with me?" although she phrased it as a question, I knew that I actually had no option.

"I have to buy food. She's starving." I gestured to Ali who was crying into my shoulder. "I can't expect her to go hungry just so I can fix the mess I left behind."

"Tell me what you want, I can go get it for you and you can cook what you want of it at home. You can feed her there. Who is she anyway? Are you her babysitter?" she enquired curiously.

I ignored the last two questions; I really didn't want to go into that now. "Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'll do it in quarter of the time you will" she smiled, confident as ever.

Reluctantly I handed her my shopping list. She ordered me to stay where I was and she would be back in a few minutes. She reminded me that if I did run, she would find me. I gladly obeyed her orders; it was nice not being the responsible adult.

As I waited I took Ali off my hip and stood her on the ground. I took a tissue out of my bag and wiped her tears. Even with red eyes she looked cute!

"Ali, we are going somewhere with that lady. There is no need to be afraid; Mommy will be with you the whole time." I whispered.

"She nodded but her eyes screamed the opposite. They were begging me not to let her go anywhere but home. I kissed her forehead and held her hand until Alice came back.

On the way out to the car I rang Charlie to let him know the change of plan. He was not happy and he begged me to bring Ali home to him. I politely but firmly told him that she would be happier with me. Alice took everything in.

Alice also rang Rosalie, who she was shopping with. She informed her that she had a lift home and would see her later. Alice was talking rapidly; I took no notice of this if anything I was comforted by it, my daughter on the other hand stared at Alice with eyes as big as saucers.

"I assume you're driving?" asked when we arrived at the car.

"That's probably a good idea, I do want to get home before nightfall" Alice smiled.

As soon as I was sitting beside her, Alice started talking incessantly. I noticed, for the first time, how like my three year old that was. Alice asked no questions. She was probably keeping them until we got to the house.

"Is Edward home?" I finally got the courage to ask.

"He should be; but you never can tell with Edward" she commented, before she launched into another story.

**thanks for reading!!**

**Please Review **

**xxx**


	2. Honesty is the best policy!

**Disclaimer: I dont not own or have any rights over Twilight!! :(**

**Thank you so so so much for reading and rewiewing!!**

**xxx**

"I'm just going to the store; I'll be back soon" I called to Edward

We arrived at the Cullen house; I noted that it was as scary as ever. Esme was in the living room when we entered.

"Bella!" she exclaimed before pulling me into a bone crushing hug; I didn't mind though, I totally hugged back. When she pulled away she noticed Ali, who was cowering behind my legs.

"And who is this little one?" she asked kindly.

"This little one is starving. Would you mind awfully if I cooked something for her in your kitchen?" I asked knowing the answer before I even asked the question.

Esme said that it was no problem and they all followed me out to the kitchen, when we got to the dining room I got an idea. Ali didn't need to see the upcoming questioning so she had to be kept occupied.

"Sweetie, why don't you colour me a picture?" I suggested as I led her over to the chair. I took crayons and paper out of my bag (I was prepared for every eventuality!) and sat her on a chair.

"I'll be just through here" I pointed to the kitchen "call me if you need me." With that I left her colouring and talking happily to herself.

I started to cook pasta while Esme and Alice threw questions at me.

"So how have you been dear? You look dreadfully thin and tired." Esme began in her usual motherly fashion. I sighed inwardly, I would have to lie to them; I didn't want to upset them.

"I've been good, well actually I've been nursing a broken heart for three years which, I know, is my own fault so I won't bore you with the details." I answered.

Without acknowledging the answer, Alice moved onto the next question. "Where exactly have you been?"

"LA mostly, moved to Florida for a while, but now I'm back in LA"

"Are you working, do you have enough money to have a decent place to live?"

"I'm working crèche. Pay is good. Well good enough for me to rent a three bedroom apartment with a kitchen, living room, and bathroom; with a little financial aid from my parents."

The questioned went on and on until Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"Bella! Hey, you look great. There's a cute girl in our dining room! Who is she?" I couldn't help but smile at his bluntness.

"Yes, who _is_ she?" Alice demanded "I think this is the third time you've been asked, I look forward to a colourful answer!"

"Well, she's my-" I began but I was cut off by a piercing scream form the dining room "Mommy?"

I dropped everything and moved quicker than any vampire, to get to my baby. As soon as I walked into the door.

The three looming figures of Edward, Emmett and Jasper were standing in the other doorway. My heart jumped when I saw them; again I could only imagine how my three year old viewed them. I didn't acknowledge their presence, though I did see their shocked reactions to my appearance.

I dropped to my knees and Ali ran into my arms. "Shhh, mommy's here. Its alright baby, mommy's here" I whispered over and over again until she calmed down. Her tears stopped but she refused to pull away from me. Her little hands were firmly clamped around my neck and her head was buried in my chest. I lifted her off the ground, holding him close.

"These" I explained to my baby "are friends of mommy's. They won't hurt you, I promise." My voice was no more than a whisper but I knew that everyone could hear me. Alice, Esme and Carlisle had followed me in. All eyes were on me; well actually all eyes were on my daughter, only one pair was focused on my.

I finally had the courage to meet them.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I am so so so sorry. I was an idiot. I totally understand if you want me out of your house" I gushed.

"Bella?" he sounded as if he was questioning my sanity.

"Guess what Edward" Alice chirped "I was at the store today and guess who turned up?"

But Edward wasn't listening; he was gazing into my eyes, lost in time.

"Crap, the pasta" I muttered. My first instinct was to drop Ali into Edward's arms.

"Mommy will be right back" I said in an assuring way, but I wasn't sure which one of them I was assuring.

"Bella, you can't just leave your child with me" he shouted after me, a twinge of anger in voice.

"Your child you idiot" I muttered to myself. Everything froze behind me; they'd heard. I continued into the kitchen pretending that nothing had happened. He didn't follow as I expected. It was so weird to be wandering around this house without Edward constantly at my side.

Tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly brushed them away. I was not going to let myself fall apart.

"Bella" a soft voice brought me back to the present "are you okay". I brushed the remnants of tears away before I answered.

"I'm fine Alice. It's just that…being so close to him is hard.

Alice waited for me to elaborate.

"I know I cant expect him to forgive me and I know that he shouldn't. But I would give anything for none of the last three years to have happened, I love my daughter, obviously but I love Edward too. I cant possibly choose" I kept my voice even, three years of practice had thought me to suppress my feelings.

"Then don't choose?" Alice suggested.

"Alice, I know better than most the risks of living with vampires. I am not putting my daughter in that position. And if it comes down to a choice between my happiness and Ali's safety, Ali wins every time."

Alice was distracted for a moment "Ali?" she asked beaming.

I nodded and continued disregarding the interruption. "I know that everyone of you would help me look after Ali if given the chance but the risk to her safety is just too colossal."

Comprehension dawned on Alice's face, before her eyes flashed. "That's why you left? You didn't trust us not to kill your baby?" she sounded disgusted.

"That's not fair" I argued "I know that no-one would hurt her on purpose but accidents happen" my mind flashed to Jasper.

"So after all the times we risked everything for you're safety, that's the way you view us? A threat to your child?"

I didn't want to hear this. I knew that I'd hurt them but Ali had to be my number one priority. I went out to the living room to get my child, so that we could go home. She was nestled in Edwards's arms but I had to disturb her. I scooped her up and turned to leave.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Ali asked with round eyes; her innocent curiosity winning through.

"We're going to go back to Charlie's and first thing tomorrow we are going home would. Would you like that?" I asked fighting the tears.

She shook her head "I want to stay here" she folded her small arms defiantly.

"So do I baby. But some time grown ups have to do things we don't want. It really sucks but sometimes its for the best." I attempted to explain to my three year old. She had to pause to think of a suitable retort.

"Mommy's being silly" she giggled.

"Yes, Mommy's being very silly" I agreed "Come on lets go"

I had almost forgotten the presence of the Cullen's, until a cold hand clasped my arm. I knew who it was before I looked up.

"Edward let me go please" I murmured, half wanting him to refuse but he did as he was told.

"Its up to you" he said resignedly "I just thought that maybe we should talk."

I avoided his eyes, knowing that the second I met them my resolve would melt. Instead I met Alice's gaze stony.

"I don't think I'm welcome here at the moment."

There was a general grumble of disagreement but Alice's expression didn't change.

"What did you say to her?" Edward snarled.

Ali got a fright and went visibly pale.

"See Alice, this is what I mean" I attempted to explain to her but she wasn't going to back down.

"he doesn't mean to scare her he's just protecting you"" she stated. She glanced on Edward "For some unknown reason" she said under her breath, but load enough for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"Three years ago, Bella you walk out on us" she argued. "You haven't made any contact or…anything. A note would have been enough to convince us that you were okay. But we have all been worried sick; this was, undoubtedly, the longest three years of my existence.

"If it's been like that for me, think what it had been like for Edward. You know that, Jasper tells me everything; the stuff Edward's been feeling…it's been horrific. I won't go into it now; Carlisle and Esme don't know about it and it would upset them to hear it.

"But I always figured that you had a good reason for leaving and putting my brother through all that. Now I hear that you left us because you thought that your baby would be in mortal danger if you stayed here. I know you've got reasons for that, I really do understand" I saw her eyes flicker to the scar that was clearly visible on my forearm; a constant reminder of my disastrous eighteenth birthday. "But we do control ourselves. You have no idea how hard it is for us right now while you and Ali are with us. But no-one's getting hurt."

Subconsciously, my arms tightened around Ali; Alice noticed and laughed bitterly. "Maybe Ali's safety isn't the major reason why you aren't coming home. I know that you have a wonderful new life in LA; in the sun; and you're glamorous apartment; wonderful friends; great job and whatever else you have. But if you really loved us none of that would matter."

I sighed, time for the truth. I put Ali on the ground and she immediately she started amusing herself. I smiled down at her; she was, as always, infinitely cute.

"Alice do you know what one of the first things I learnt when I became a mother? You have to be a good liar." I smiled at her "I have become a relatively good liar. Well I lie well enough to fool my gullible three year old daughter…and you apparently."

"Pardon?" she asked, obviously not following.

"When you and Esme were asking me questions earlier, the answers you got were downright lies" she was dumbstruck, so I continued. "My luxury three bedroom apartment, that's actually a five floor walk-up over an Indian Takeaway. Try dragging a pushchair up that every day, on the plus side I now have upper body strength!

"My well paid job in the crèche? Yeah right! There isn't a name for the job I do; they gave it to me out of pity. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? I get paid next to nothing for it. So I have to rely on my parents to give me whatever they can.

"I can't be too demanding they are my parents and would give me anything but they have lives to live too. So I only accept the bare minimum, which is just enough to feed and cloth my baby and pay rent.

"So what did I do for myself? Do I buy myself nice clothes? No, I can't afford it. Do I go out shopping every other day? No, I can't afford it. Do I go out with friends at the weekends? No, because I cant afford it!

"So Alice that is my wonderful new life. Or at least a little extract; the life of a single mother in LA" tears dribbled down my cheeks even though I did my utmost to keep them trapped. "Do you still think it's my perfect life that it's my 'perfect' life that's keeping me away?"

"Bella, I had no idea" Alice put her hand over mine, trying to soothe me.

"How could you have?" I pulled my hand away from hers and turned to Esme, I really didn't want to dwell on it.

"May I trespass on your hospitality for a few more minutes? The pasta is cooked now and it would be a shame to waste it. I'll feed her in the kitchen and I'll be gone in ten minutes." I wasn't going to stay around longer than that, I had caused too much pain here; I wasn't going to add to it!

"Of course Bella honey, but-"

"Thanks Esme" I cut across her "Come on Ali darling, dinner time" I took her hand and led her away from the Cullen's.

**I know it was kinda long but I hope you liked!! **

**Thank You so much for reading!!**

**Ye are fabulous!!**

**xxx**


	3. Reunited?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but I can dream!!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!!**

**Okay…I know its only been a few day since the last update but I won't be able to update for a few days! As per requested…more Edward!! So Enjoy!!**

As soon as I was alone with Ali, I became 'Mommy' again. I patiently answered her nonsensical questions and kept her aptly entertained until she was finished eating. I wasn't aware that he was watching me until I turned around and saw him leaning against the door.

"I didn't recognize you" Edward said sadly. I didn't have a clue what he was on about so I waited for him to elaborate. "I saw you through Ali's eyes and I didn't recognize you. I didn't know it was you until I smelt you!" he was obviously upset about this.

"Edward I have changed, it's to be expected that you wouldn't recognize me" I soothed "apart from that, you saw me through the eyes of a three year old who sees me as her protector. You've never seen me that way, no wonder you didn't recognize me."

"It's not that" he argued "You look older, not 21 but…older. You look pale and drawn; you don't look like my Bella." I looked away from him; being dazzled was not an option but he continued in the same quiet voice "Jasper felt all you're pent up emotion and from everything you said it is so obvious that you need help. Even though you broke my 'heart' I can't bear to see you like that."

I'm so, sorry" I murmured as I put my hand to his cheek; an electric shock ran through my arm "But if it's any consolation I wish everyday that I hadn't left/ I was stupid and I didn't think it through. At least I had a constant reminder of you" I looked at my daughter who was perched in my arms"

"Bella, you know that's not possible" he said frowning.

"So, she looks like Mike Newton's daughter does she? Or maybe she's Jacob's?" I suggested my voice dripping with sarcasm.

At the mention of Jacob's name Edward became tense; Ali became excited.

"Mommy, can we go to Jacob. He promised to show me his garage. When can we go?"

I froze, why did my daughter choose now to divulge that piece of information? "Not today Ali" I said softly.

"You've kept in touch with the dog?" Edward demanded not bothering to disguise the fact that he was hurt.

"Charlie sent him to find me. When I refused to come home he stayed in touch. That's all" I said brushing off this meaningless point. "But that doesn't matter" I urged "we were discussing the fact that you have a daughter"

"Bella I don't have a child, I can't possibly" he gave the impression of someone who was forcing himself to be patient.

"I've never slept with anyone but you" I reasoned "isn't everything you know about this stuff based on theory anyway In any case, I really don't think many vampires have tested out the theory. Would I be correct?"

He nodded vaguely, seeming miles away. "Alice?" he called almost soundlessly.

She appeared looking at me apologetically.

"Take Ali somewhere and entertain her. I need to talk to Bella and I don't think she will want Ali to hear"

Alice took Ali from my arms; tears welled up in her small eyes. Alice noticed this but she smiled at me in a way that was supposed to be assuring "don't worry Jasper will have her smiling in seconds."

I froze, Jasper would be with Ali. What if Ali fell ad got a cut or something? Would Jasper be able to control himself? Alice saw my concern and frowned deeply, nonetheless she assured me that she would do everything in her power to keep Ali safe. I nodded knowing that she meant it.

As soon as we were alone Edward turned back to me.

"So what have you got to say to me that cant be heard by my-our daughter?" I braced myself for the worst but it didn't come.

"I thought she might get in the way" Edward whispered.

"Of w-what?" I stammered. He was moving closer to me, my heart did flips. I could feel his ice cold breath on my cheek.

He bent down and kissed my neck.

"Don't" I commanded without conviction. "Please Edward, you're making it harder."

"What?" he questioned. His lips travelled up my jaw line.

"I'll have to go back to LA. This is making it harder to go" I whimpered, I had to concentrate hard to form a coherent sentence.

"That. Is. The. General. Idea." He explained between kisses.

"Damn you Edward" I whispered just before his lips found mine. My heart sped up dramatically to a point that was just plain dangerous. My hands trembled as they found his face pulling him closer; never wanting to let him go.

"Bella," he mumbled when he finally released me "I love you; I have always loved you and will always love you. And even though you slept with someone else and got pregnant, I still love you."

I glared at him "I didn't sleep with someone else. There was no-one else but you and if you can't acknowledge Ali as your daughter then I can not possibly stay with you."

"Bella none of that matters. All that matters to me is that you're happy and safe with me" he breathed.

"No! You really don't get this" Ali is a part of me; you can't accept her that means you can't accept me" I was starting to get angry, I felt my cheeks flushing and I knew that my eyes would be hard. But for some reason Edward was smiling.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you can look" he smiled.

"I blushed but tried to maintain an angry countenance. It was no use. He was just pulled me close and kissed me, I wasn't strong enough (physically and mentally) to refuse him.

"I really must go" I sighed breathlessly. "Ali needs a nap and Charlie needs dinner."

"Leave Ali here. We'll look after her and you can have a break."

"I'd rather not. Its not that I don't trust you but it's just that I hate not being close to her" I explained.

"Then I'll go with you?" he wasn't going to let go. I was about to refuse when Ali came running in looking ecstatic.

"Mommy, mommy? Alice is going to get me a bike. And it's going to be pink and have purple ribbons and it will be mine!" her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled with sheer excitement. The Cullen's extravagance is hard too beat.

"But Ali, you know you can't have a bike in our apartment. We have discussed this." I reminded her.

Her face dropped "maybe we can stay here. This place is ginormous" her innocence was comical.

"I really don't think-" I began unable to come up with an excuse to satisfy a three year old.

Edward saved me. He dropped to his knees beside her so he was at eye level with her. I saw the deliberate slowness of his movements; he was trying hard not to scare her.

"Hey Ali. My name is Edward, your mother and I are close friends" He explained. "Now, I was just trying to talk your mother into staying here. But she wasn't going to listen to me. I was just wondering if you would consider assisting me."

Ali looked at me in despair; she had no idea what he meant. It was my turn to rescue him. "He wants you to help him, honey." Then I turned to Edward "Her vocabulary is limited. You shouldn't confuse her like that."

Edward nodded and turned back to her. "Would you answer a few questions for me?"

Ali nodded so Edward continued.

"Has your mother ever talked about me? Or Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett Jasper or Alice?" he asked, speaking clearly for Ali's benefit.

The answer of course was 'yes' but I hoped Ali wouldn't admit it. All the stories I told Ali were based on the Cullens. Ali lapped them up and constantly begged for them; even though she knew them all by heart. If Ali divulged that I would die. I had to stop her; bribery always worked!

"Baby, if you don't answer that question you'll get an extra long story later" I tried to make it sound like I wasn't begging.

Ali beamed at me before shrugging at Edward.

"Bella Swan, that was despicable" Edward was obviously amused. "Fine, next question! Do you think your mommy would be better off living with all of us and financial secur-, I mean, lots of money?"

Ali nodded. "And me too!" she added.

"Would you like to live here; would you be happy?"

Ali nodded.

"Last question; do you think you should go back to Charlie's for your nap or would you rather stay here? You can sleep in my room."

Ali knew that she didn't have the authority to answer that one. "Mommy?" she asked uncertainly.

"Edward, I have to make Charlie his dinner; I have to go to La Push; I have to visit Angela and Ben in their new house; not to mention the other million things that I must do. I can't possibly impose any longer." I reasoned.

"One hour?" Edward proposed

"What?"

"Put her to sleep and give me one hour?" he elaborated.

I bit my lip, uncertain. With every minute I spent in this house, with Edward, I was drawn back under its spell. If I stayed another hour, I may never leave. Edward knew this and was using it to his advantage.

"Ali go ask Esme if that's okay?" Edward asked moving close again.

"Is Ali scared?"

"Um…he was slightly thrown by this "Jasper is keeping her calm but if it wasn't for him you would be terrified. And you" he added. "Whenever she comes near you she feels completely safe. Its confusing Jasper the way her emotions totally change when you're close to her" he smiled reminiscently "like how you used to be around me, except obviously, much stronger."

"Used to be?" I asked, as far as I knew I would always feel safe around Edward.

He shrugged.

"Let's go find Ali before she gets too much for Esme."

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Hope you liked it!!**

**xxxxxx**


	4. And things were going so well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…darn!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! Ye are the best…and I owe you a happy(ish) ending!!**

We found Ali sitting on a leather couch talking animatedly; enjoying the attention. The Cullens were all watching her, obviously amused. I glanced at Edward, who, I noticed, was trying to hide a smile. What was Ali saying?

"And then Edward killed Victoria and saved Mommy" I heard her finish. She was telling them a story! Colour rushed to my cheeks but nobody noticed. They were all wrapped up in Ali who was smiling up at them, waiting for the praise that was bound to come. She was not disappointed.

Esme and Alice cooed over her; Carlisle gazed down at her with a fond expression; Jasper and Emmett chuckled quietly. Even Edward seemed appreciative.

"She's such a cutie" Alice exclaimed, never taking her eyes from her. "Do you know any more stories?"

Ali nodded excitedly. Her eyes sparkled and she was cheeks were rosy; she was having such a good time. Could I possibly take her back to LA away from all this; away from a proper family? But I didn't have a chance to contemplate this as she was about to begin another story. I had to stop her before she completely mortified me.

"Ali sweetie, time for a nap" I ordered firmly. She nodded, unwilling to question me. Carefully she climbed off the chair and took Alice's hand.

"Will you show me where to go" she asked as sweet as sugar. I could practically see Alice melt. Ali had totally won her over.

Alice regained her composure and glanced over to me for affirmation. I nodded smiling. I silently hoped that Alice would be able to handle her.

"So are you coming back?" Emmett demanded once Ali was gone.

"I don't know yet" I mumbled. "That's up to Edward."

"You mean you think he doesn't want you back?" Esme asked throwing Edward a dark look. "If he has let you think that he is lying. I have never seen him as depressed as he's been there last three years. His ridiculous pride might stop him begging you to come back but it sure as hell won't stop me."

I was slightly taken aback by this. "When you say depressed you mean…"

Esme began to answer but Edward cut across her. "It's nothing Bella. It doesn't matter now anyway because your back and I won't let you go again."

"Unless you accept that Ali is yours, I can not possibly stay." I repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

His smile drooped a little but otherwise his expression remained unchanged. "Okay, let's say that, hypothetically, that Ali is my daughter; why would you leave me…taking her with you without telling me? I can't buy it."

All eyes were on me. Except Carlisle's who had disappeared; I vaguely wondered if he had gone to work. They waited for an answer but there was no one easy answer. What could I tell them to pacify them for now?

"Obligation." I whispered. Yes…totally lame but it would have to do. "I didn't want you to feel tied to us, mostly her, for the rest of her life. I know you would do it and not care what you were giving up but I couldn't do that to you."

"Bull!" Edward exclaimed. "Are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to persuade you?"

Every fibre of my being wanted to be persuaded; Edward was well aware of that fact and was more than will to be persuasive. But I was the one in control; I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of persuading me.

"I was stupid. I didn't think it through and I wish more than anything that I hadn't left you" I whispered unwillingly. "But the baby's safety was the deciding factor."

He frowned; whether it was at my transparent honesty or my answer, I didn't know. "You wish you hadn't done it?" he repeated thoughtfully. "Well undo it. Come back to me and never ever leave for the rest of eternity."

"You know my condition." I breathed. His topaz eyes were firmly fixed on me, taking my breath away; dazzling me. Even after three tough years he still made me feel like the untroubled teenager I used to be when I met him first.

"Even though I don't think it is possible in any shape or form" he muttered "if you believe it…if you believe it with all your heart then I have no choice to believe it wholeheartedly."

"Thank you" I said almost soundlessly.

"You're staying?" Alice exclaimed gleefully; I hadn't noticed her re-entering the room.

"I guess so" I muttered without taking my eyes from Edward's. Something there told me that he wanted to be alone with me. I was more than happy to oblige.

After Ali had woken up I decided that it was time to drag myself away from Edward's side and so back to Charlie's. He had, of course, offered to accompany me but I decided that he was safer away from Charlie and any loaded firearms.

When I pulled up at Charlie's I had to bring in the shopping. While I was taking them from the car boot I ordered Ali to stay next to me. Under normal circumstances Ali is good to follow orders but Forks seemed to extract a rebellious side to my daughter.

As soon as I turned away something across the road caught Ali's attention, probably a butterfly or something. It wasn't her fault that she ran across the road; it is what your average three year old would do. I should never have given her the chance, but I just assumed she would do as she was told like she always did.

A car happened to be speeding down the road at the time. What are the odds of that happening? I turned and nearly had heart failure when I realised she wasn't beside me. I saw the driver's face go pale and realised with a start what was going to happen.

I dropped the bags letting the contents spill onto the ground and ran forward to try and save my daughter. By the time I had gotten to her it was too late to run. I scooped my terrified baby of the road and help her tight in my arms, silently imploring that I would take the brunt of the impact and that Ali would be okay.

For a moment everything went black. When things came back into focus I felt white pain, I felt like I couldn't move, I felt blood streaming. But for once none of this mattered because all I noticed was that Ali was lying limp and lifeless in my arms.

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**xxx**


	5. Will he keep me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but I can dream!!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! I can't get this chapter right! So constructive criticism is more than welcome!!**

**I was going to wait about a week to update but I rushed it so that I could give you some 'closure'!! So a) it _is_ short and b) my beta hasn't actually seen this yet, so any mistakes/discrepancies will be fixed in due course!! I_ think_ that the next chapter will be the final chapter…!** **But I am open to persuasion!**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep. _

The steady rhythm of what I can only assume was a heart monitor pulled me back to the present. Slowly and warily I opened my eyes, afraid of what I might find. As I suspected I was surrounded by machines and wires…and needles. My breathing sped up at the thought and the machines mimicked.

There was a nurse at the end of my bad writing something on my chart. She glanced up when she noticed the change in what was a moment ago a steady rhythm.

"Try and relax. I'll send in the doctor. He is very anxious to examine you" she said brusquely.

I tried to obey but the more I remembered the quicker my breathing got. Where was Ali? What had happened to her? Was she okay? By the time the doctor came to see me I was hyperventilating.

"Shhh Bella, its okay" I heard the soothing familiar voice. An oxygen mask was forced on me despite my struggle. Eventually my breathing even out and I was capable of focusing on the scene in front of me.

Carlisle was standing next to me, still soothing me. Edward was on my other side, holding my hand tight. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Ali?" I managed to choke out, still struggling for breath.

"Don't worry Bella. Ali's being looked after." Carlisle soothed. "Alice and Esme are with her."

"Is she okay?"

"She _should_ recover completely" was all Carlisle said before he proceeded examining me. But I shook him off.

"Carlisle, please, please, please look after her. I don't want any doctor near me; any drugs to stop me the pain; no-one attempting to pacify me until I can be guaranteed that Ali is okay. Do you understand?" my voice was hard, defying anyone to refuse to comply.

Carlisle stared at me for a moment "You are refusing treatment?"

I nodded, without meeting Edward's eyes; one smouldering look from him would be enough to silence me.

"As your doctor, I must advise against that." His voice was grave and I knew that he didn't like the idea.

"Carlisle, you know that I value your opinion above every other doctor's, you have no idea how close I've gotten to ringing you any time Ali has been sick. But right now, I _need_ to be with Ali and I _want_ you to be the one looking after her." The dread was plain in my trembling voice and my heart was racing (as the monitor let everyone know).

"Bella, calm down" Carlisle ordered gently "I insisted on being Ali's doctor and I am doing the best I can for her. But I strongly recommend that you stay where you are."

"I'm her mother; I _have_ to be with her." I made an attempt to get up but Edward stopped me.

"I'll go to her. Don't worry I'll keep her safe" he mumbled making it obvious that he would rather keep me safe.

"You don't have to-"

"Bella, I'm her f-father. If you can't be with her then I'm the next best thing?" he looked at me for assurance.

Okay, this was big! Edward had finally said what I had being dying to hear. I nodded at him in encouragement, attempting to keep it casual. Edward glided from the room and I surrendered to Carlisle's examination.

* * *

"Mommy, did you fall over again?" A little voice dragged my from my fitful sleep. My eyelids flickered open to reveal my daughter propped comfortably in Edward's arms. She had a white bandage wrapped around her head and it looked as if bruises covered every inch of her little body. All the same, her hazel eyes sparkled (though that could gave been a side effect of painkillers) and her cheeks were rosy.

"That's exactly what happened" I said weakly. The painkillers had taken their toll on me. I stretched out my arms to hold her. She obligingly wriggled free of Edward's grip, well she attempted to.

Edward let her slip- into my arms. I winced slightly as she pushed against one of the many broken parts of me. She wriggled to get comfortable on my lap.

"Mommy, my head hurts" she whimpered into my chest.

"I know baby" I whispered and kissed her head "But everyone is going look after you."

"That sounds about right" a husky voice chuckled from the doorway. My head snapped up; Jacob was leaning against the entrance. Ali jumped from my bed and bounded into Jacob's arms, she certainly didn't get that agility from me.

"Hey gorgeous, you've been in the wars haven't you" he smiled down at Ali who beamed up at him. He brushed the curls from her eyes while she chattered about something of little consequence. I, on the other hand, was concentrating solely on Edward. I hadn't failed to notice his reaction to Ali's affectionate greeting.

Jacob had scooped Ali into his arms and moved over to my bed. "Hey Bells" he whispered gently "you look dreadful."

I nodded and glanced suggestively at Edward. Jacob picked up on the hint.

"Edward" he greeted with forced warmth. Edward just nodded in response; he was obviously holding back whatever greeting he would have liked to give. I felt grateful for that much.

"Look Jake, its Edward we are going to live with him" Ali chirped "We'll live in a humongous house and Alice is buying me a bike"

Jacob met my eyes. "You're going back to him?"

I nodded "I don't exist without him. And the Cullens are good for Ali."

"But you left him. You moved away from him. We could have made something." He sounded so downcast that I couldn't help but have pity on him. All the same I stared at him aghast. How could he think that we had a chance of anything? Obviously he wasn't as good at picking up hints as I thought.

"Jacob, sweetie, I love you but without Edward…my life is hollow. The last three years has been hell but the possibility that I would go crawling back to Edward was always there. And now, I see that I have no other choice, I can't live without him. So, I'll go back to him, if he'll have me."

I met Edward's hard stare, hoping that he would still be willing to keep Ali and I, even after Jacob's display!

"Alice and Esme want you around" he mumbled.

"And you?" I asked there was no rational reason to explain why I was so nervous.

"Seriously?"

He bent down and pressed his lips to mine; completely ignoring an astounded Jacob and a mystified Ali.

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Hope it lived up to expectations!**

**xxx**


	6. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…sadly!!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! Ye are all fantastic!! Where would I be without you all?**

**A/N: This chapter is from **_**Edward's **_**point of view…in an attempt to stop it getting too boring and to lengthen the story. But yes that does mean that this is not the last chapter!! **

**A/N 2: This starts before Jacob comes to visit. It's when Edward goes to look after Ali!**

**A/N 3: I found it hard to write this chapter; constructive criticism more than welcome!! :) **

Seeing Bella in the bed in that state brought so many feelings back, but a million times stronger than before. I had no idea that I could feel that strongly about anyone, even my darling Bella. I can only imagine what Jasper would say if he was around, well I have a feeling it would go something like this: "whipped".

I was almost glad when I was given the chance to leave the room. Okay, it was really tough to leave my Bella; I felt like I was being torn apart, like a part of me was in that hospital bed suffering. But on the other hand I knew it would help Bella more if I was with Ali.

I wasn't needed in Ali's room. Esme and Alice were fantastic with Ali and they seemed at ease in each others company. Ali kept throwing furtive glances in my direction; she was obviously uncomfortable in my presence. I saw the same look in her eyes as I had often seen in Bella's eyes; utter barefaced fear.

I watched from a corner as Alice read her a book and Esme brushed her hair. Everyone seemed so relaxed. Well until Alice and Esme decided that they needed to go see Bella. This was, in theory, totally acceptable. The only predicament was someone needed to stay with and mind Ali, i.e. me!

As my lifelines left me, Ali gazed up at me indignantly.

_"Where's Mommy? I don't like to be with him without Mommy." _She thought, obviously distraught.

Joy, I was with a three year old who didn't want to be with me.

"So…um…want me to read you a book?" I offered, totally out of my depth.

She folded her little arms and shook her head in determinedly. "I want to…to…colour with _my_ crayons."

Crap, I had no crayons. How would I sway her, she seemed to have made her mind up. But honesty is the best policy right? I feebly attempted to explain that there were no crayons and that she could colour later. I tried to speak in the same reasoning tone that Bella had done and I did my utmost not to be intimidating. Apparently I failed miserably.

Her lower lip began to quiver; tears welled up in her hazel eyes. Okay, so I had to find her crayons. I hurried out to the nurse's station, and begged to use any crayons that they had. It being a Children's Ward there were crayons in abundance. I brought them back to Ali.

"They're not _my_ crayons" she said, with what sounded like disgust.

"I know Ali, but at the moment that's the best I can do" I was almost pleading with her. I was anxious to look after her properly, for Bella, but she was being difficult on purpose. I knew that for certain, I could read her mind after all.

Again she folded her arms. "My head hurts" she stated. This was not a complaint just a statement of fact.

I gazed at her pityingly. It was only then I realised what I was looking at; an injured, frightened, worried three year old who wanted nothing more than to be with her mother. And all she got was me. Okay, so there was a minute chance that I was her father but that was about the only tie we had. She didn't know me and I intimidated her. This wasn't at all fair on her.

I sat on the edge of her bed. "What if I tell you a story instead? But not from a book?" I suggested gently.

She nodded her head, her eyes brightening considerably. "_He won't be as good as Mommy. No-one is as good as Mommy" _she thought. I couldn't help but smile; at least we had one common opinion.

I started telling her about when I first saw Bella; when I first talked to Bella; when I first realised that I was under her spell with no escape; when I first realised that I didn't want to escape. I told her the memories that I had been clinging to for the last three years, the only thoughts that kept me sane. Most of this was too complex for a three year old to comprehend but even she was able to recognize true love.

"You should tell Mommy that story" she suggested brightly.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think it would make her happy when she gets sad." Again this was just a simple statement of fact. Ali hadn't meant to denote anything by it, but she had.

I was eager to know more but Ali had already started colouring with the crayons that were not hers. She was busy humming to herself; Bella's lullaby.

I idly picked up the book Alice had been reading to her. It was something about a puppy that got lost in the snow and all she wanted to do was get beck to her mother; get back to safety.

* * *

Bella was watching me carefully while feigning interest in Ali's babbling. Ali was propped up on Bella's lap; it was the first time in ages that she had been out of my arms and out of my care. To my horror I felt like something was missing.

"You okay Bella?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, still watching me, with a crease in her forehead. She was trying to hide the fact that she was bursting with questions but I knew her well enough to read that in her face. I wanted to ask her what was on her mind but I got the feeling that I really didn't want to talk about whatever it was. She would, of course, want to know about my supposed depression but as far as I was concerned there was nothing to talk about. She left…I hadn't been happy…I'd been a little bit idiotic and acted rashly…but Carlisle helped me get over it.

I got shivers down my spine as I remembered the red eyes gazing back at me when I looked in the mirror. Bella did not need to know about that, I refused to scare her like that. I didn't want to think about that now but I knew that she would force me to, eventually.

"Are you sure you are okay, Bella?" I repeated. No-one had stared at me so avidly in a while and it was a little unnerving.

"I'm fine" she assured me. "Was Ali good while you were looking after her? I know she can be a handful" she asked, subtly changing the subject.

"It was…an experience, Bella." I answered truthfully. I had enjoyed my time with Ali but I had a feeling that babysitting wasn't my calling.

"She behaved?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course Bella, you have her well trained Bella."

"Why do you keep saying my name?" she asked amused.

I hadn't realised I'd been putting her name into every sentence but, naturally, I had an answer on the tip of my tongue. "I haven't gotten a chance to say it in three years, and it almost killed me, figuratively speaking. So I want to make up for those missed chances. Is that okay with you?"

"That's just fine with me Edward" she responded, beaming at me

**Hope you liked!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxx **


	7. What really happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…darn!!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! Hugs and kisses for all!!**

**A/N: After a series of short chapters here is a slightly longer one!**

**Enjoy!**

Jacob visited again. Luckily Edward was away with Ali so I didn't have to worry about looking after people's feelings. We talked aimlessly about meaningless things, happy to be in familiar company.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I thought nothing of it but Jacob tensed beside me. I assumed, from his reaction, that it was one of the Cullens; it wasn't, but it was a vampire.

"Um…is Edward here? I was told that I would find him here." The stunningly beautiful vampire informed me. Something about the way she uttered Edward's name sent a shiver down my spine and I felt an irrational sensation of jealousy and loathing.

"He's not here at the moment. I can help you? Or Alice will be back in a second" I offered.

At the mention of Alice she looked uncertain, almost to the point of being frightened. "Will he be back soon? This really is…kinda urgent"

"Carlisle's around too" Jacob offered obviously anxious to get rid of our unwanted visitor.

"It really is only Edward that can help me" she insisted haughtily. She flicked her dark brown hair of her forehead as if to give us a better view of her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses.

I thought of millions of retorts, none of which were even close to being 'G' rated. One was on the tip of my tongue when I was interrupted.

"Acacia, may I help you?" I knew that it was Alice's voice but there was an unfamiliar icy edge that made me uneasy.

"Alice darling, it's wonderful to see you. I was just looking for Edward; you haven't seen him have you?" the vampire who was called Acacia asked. She no longer looked uncomfortable but totally unperturbed. Were all vampires' good actors?

"Edward doesn't want you here; I thought he made that clear."

Acacia flashed a charming smile but even I could see the threat in it. "He wants me here, sweetie and don't you forget it. The rest of you have the problem, not him. What's more, he'll want me even more now his little mortal plaything has returned." She gestured to me with a graceful, lackadaisical movement. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about but I knew that I was meant to feel offended.

"Alice?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes Bella." Alice turned to me impatiently.

"Edward's 'little mortal plaything' is confused. Care to fill me in?" I tried to keep my voice calm and light but I was angry that someone I didn't know would have the audacity to speak about me like that.

"Bella don't be dramatic" Alice scolded before turning back to Acacia. I had to pause for a minute to think of how I had been dramatic but put it down to premonition. "Go back to the house I'll send him to talk to you" she ordered. To my surprise Acacia obeyed.

I knew that Alice wouldn't let me see Edward right now. She probably wanted to send him home and get rid of Acacia promptly, and I couldn't blame her. But all the same I wanted to know what was going on. I could just disconnect a few wires and tubes and I would be free to go where I liked. Somehow I doubted that either Alice or Jake would be too thrilled if I did that. I had to know what was going on.

"What has Edward done?" I demanded of Alice.

"Nothing really…it was an accident…it was all her fault anyway" this incoherent sentence did little to enlighten me. A feeling in the pit of my stomach told me whatever it was he had done was bad…it must have been really bad if this was how Alice was reacting. How bad? Was Ali in danger being alone with him? Was I willing to take the risk to find out? The heart monitor sped up and I knew my breathing was following. Ali had been enough danger of late; I had to keep her safe, I had to keep her with me.

"Jacob, go to Ali's room and bring her back here to me now." I commanded. "If Edward asks just tell him that I…need her."

Jake didn't question me, he just left. I turned on Alice. "Who was that?"

"She came to visit us…three years ago. She is actually fine once you get over the vanity. I was just after seeing…" she began but she stopped herself. "Bella, she's no-one for you to worry about. I'll go home with Edward now and get this all sorted. There's no cause for concern" she soothed.

"What did you see?" I asked suspiciously. Was this something Edward had forbidden her to talk about?

"Oh…you know the usual stuff" she smiled. I wanted to question her more but Ali came running through the door shouting something about being promised a story. Jacob and Edward followed behind her, one looking slightly more suspicious than the other.

"You want a story?" I asked bitterly, addressing Edward not Ali who was too busy struggling to get onto my bed to listen. "How about the one where the girl comes back to her one and only true love, she thinks they are going to live happily after until some random vampire comes to see him. This vampire disregards the girl as…what was it…oh yeah the boy's 'little mortal plaything'. The girl is confused so she asks the boy's sister what the hell is going on only to hear random babbling that makes no sense; no offence Alice. The girl knows something is up and if she doesn't get an explanation soon, she is going straight back to LA with little prospect of return." I glared at him; taking out my frustration was undoubtedly fun! "Alice you should go take care of that, I'll be fine until you come back. And Jake, could you please go? I want to be alone with Ali." I gave a watery smile to my two allies.

"Sure Bells" Jake smiled. He kissed my forehead and gave my hand a soft squeeze before he left.

Edward waited until then to address me "that story was enchanting but I really must confess I hadn't a clue what it meant."

Alice's eyes flashed. "Someone's waiting for you at home, you shouldn't keep her waiting. I'll follow you home in a second." Her tone was steely and quite frankly terrifying. As soon as he was gone Alice turned to me. Her voice was gentler "Bells, believe me when I say that I want to tell you everything. But-"

"Then tell me" I begged.

"I can't at the moment. But I will, I promise. Just don't do anything rash."

I didn't get a chance to think about it because when Alice left Ali became extremely demanding. She wanted everything that I didn't have and she was really trying my patience. But I didn't dare complain or give out to her. I was so glad to be able to look after her on my own. Independence had grown on me and I didn't like it being taken away; even if it was in an attempt to help me.

Carlisle came in to check on me, as he frequently did. I decided that maybe he might tell me what was going on. It was worth a try.

"Carlisle, who exactly is Acacia? And what has she got to do with Edward?" I chanced, avoiding his piercing gaze.

He studied me momentarily before he disregarded the question "Edward will tell you when he thinks the time is right."

We both knew he wouldn't. "At least tell me if there is any danger, no matter how diminutive, to Ali."

He considered his answer carefully. "No matter what's going on there will always be a danger to Ali if you are entrusting her with vampires. But as long as Edward is around Acacia I think there is an increased danger and I think the others would agree."

I hadn't been expecting this. I had expected to be told not to be concerned, that everyone would be fine and I was needlessly worrying.

"Are you going to expand on that?" I asked. My voice shook slightly even though I was doing my utmost to control it. I held Ali closer as I waited for my answer. Carlisle looked doubtful, like he was about to go somewhere he really didn't want to go. Nonetheless he obliged me.

"Before you left, three years ago, we'd all been waiting for something to happen. We knew you were hiding something though none of us knew what. A few months later Alice had a vision; you were very pregnant but otherwise okay. She tried to go back to that vision but she couldn't it was like she had lost you. She attempted to hide it from Edward but, naturally, that failed. Edward jumped to the same conclusion as the rest of us; you were after having an affair or something and you were unable to tell him, to confide in him. That totally killed him.

"In the few months before Alice saw you Edward had been highly optimistic. He'd always thought that you'd come back or he'd find you. But after he heard about the vision he lost it because he thought he'd lost you. He cut himself off from all of us; disinterested by our attempts to ease his pain. I don't think any of us, except Jasper, ever fully comprehended how dismal he was actually feeling.

"Then Acacia came along. She found his vulnerability and exploited it. He didn't fight her; he did as he was told, obeyed the others. He hadn't tasted human blood in almost one hundred years. But she changed him. Overnight he turned back into the monster that he was meant to be. He was ruthless; he didn't care anymore. Acacia fell in love with him and he needed a romantic outlet; he took what he could get. They proclaimed everlasting love and ran off together. Alice and I went to find him. We forced him to come back, not taking no for an answer.

"He got back to his normal-self, well as close as he could get without you. We've been waiting for Acacia to come back for him. She sure does have good timing.

"But Bella you have to understand, he doesn't love her. I don't even think he likes her. And as long as she is around I will personally make sure that you and Ali are okay…at all times."

He had run away with someone else? He had declared love for someone else? I felt sick at the thought. But that's not the part that haunted me. Edward had killed people for no reason other than he was thirsty. What happened next time he was around Ali and he felt a little peckish? There was no way I would ever, ever risk that.

"Carlisle" I said quietly "I'm discharging myself and Ali. We're going to go back to LA."

**A/N 2: Acacia is a name of Greek origin meaning 'thorny tree'…just a random fact!! **

**Hope you liked!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxx **


	8. Losing you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…etc!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! Your feedback is much appreciated and I do take your suggestions on board!!**

**A/N: This chapter is relatively short...I will do my utmost to make chapters longer **

**: )**

**A/N 2: Sadly I have no idea how to pronounce 'Acacia' but my wonderful beta tells me it's Ah-say-c-ah! If anyone disagrees or actually knows how to pronounce it please let me know!!**

**Enjoy!**

Heartbroken…again! This was becoming a pattern. I had been stupid. I should have given him the chance to explain; I should have listened to Carlisle when he had begged me not to go; I should have at least said goodbye. But I didn't I discharged myself and Ali and went straight to the airport.

Surely Alice must have seen me leaving. Edward must have known but he didn't come after me; apparently Acacia was more important. I tried to force myself not to think that. But know that I was sitting here in my tiny odious flat that was the only thing I could think about.

Ali had been so happy to be back. She had flitted around the flat for ages with an air of euphoria. At least she was safe, I reminded myself. That was the main thing.

Now she was in bed, asleep. I was on my own. Before I had gone back to Forks this didn't bother me at all. If anything I had looked forward to this time of the day, when I could finally be alone to think. But now I was just lonely and my thoughts all told me I was a stubborn idiot.

I went to bed early, but didn't sleep. I just lay in bed crying my eyes out. I'd been strong all day for Ali but now I allowed myself to cry. But as soon as I had opened the floodgates they refused to close.

At about five o' clock there was a knock on the door. It was more of a thunderous bang than a knock. I dragged myself out of bed a dried my red swollen eyes. When I'd gone to bed I didn't have the energy to change into my pyjamas, so I was already dressed to greet my visitors.

I had suspicion of who was at the door. Who else would find five in the morning an appropriate visiting hour? I opened the door and my suspicion was confirmed; Alice, Jasper and Edward stood outside. They appraised my dishevelled appearance; my red puffy eyes, my crinkled clothes, my messy hair.

"Poor, poor Bella" Alice gasped as she pulled me into a crushing hug. I sobbed into her shoulder. While still holding me close, she led me over to the couch and sat me down. She soothed me and I slowly felt my anguish slip away (but I had a feeling that that was down to Jasper!)

I finally took a deep steadying breath and was able to look up at them. Jasper was looking around the dingy flat, obviously not impressed. Edward was gazing at me, his eyes betraying no emotion. Alice was still holding my hand, looking at me pityingly.

"Hey" I greeted weakly. Tiredness was suddenly overpowering me (Damn Jasper!) Alice suggested that I go get some rest and that we would talk in the morning. I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

I heard Ali chattering happily in the other room. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table; 11:00! I dragged myself out of bed even though I wanted nothing more than to turn over and go back to sleep.

"Mommy, look who came to visit." Ali squealed as soon as I entered the kitchen. She was sitting at the table being fed cereal by Alice. Jasper and Edward were standing slightly away from them; both looking equally uncomfortable.

I greeted them all, careful to keep a smile in place at all times. I went about making coffee as I talked to them all, keeping it blasé.

"Ali why don't you go to your room and draw Alice a picture to take home with her." I suggested eventually. I knew that they wanted to talk to me properly and the sooner they got it over with the better.

Ali didn't look like she liked the idea too much. "Why don't we just go home with them and I'll draw her lots of pictures there."

"I don't think so Ali" I said firmly.

She glanced at me angrily and flounced off in the direction of her room. She was not a fan of firmness or not getting her own way! I sighed; I was so going to pay for that later. I turned back to the coffee pot and made idle conversation.

"You know its seventy something degrees outside. The sun is searing. You'll have to stay inside until it gets dark." This was so obvious and I was probably highlighting my idiocy by saying it but of we could stay talking about the weather I wouldn't complain. Sadly, they ignored my comment.

"Bella, is this where you've been living?" Jasper asked his distaste evident. "You know that if you lived with us your _bedroom _would be bigger than this entire flat."

"Its not where I live that's important, it's how safe I am" I reasoned. "Can I get you guys anything? Edward, there's a three year old in the next room if you're thirsty." I made my voice as bitter and hurtful as I possibly could. I didn't dare look at Edward but I knew the look that would be in his eyes. He didn't retort.

"Bella" Alice warned "that's not fair." I knew she was right so I changed the subject before I was challenged.

"So what can I do for you? This is hardly a social call." I didn't sit down at the table with Alice or join the boys. Instead I started tidying the kitchen. If I was able to keep my mind busy I wouldn't be able to feel.

"I shouldn't have left you alone in the hospital. I should have known you would do something like this. I should have kept an eye on you but I was so concerned with the Edward situation that your decision must have slipped through. Of course Carlisle should have known better than to tell you the absolute truth. So I thought that maybe if we came to see you we could talk you into coming back with us and failing that we will force you into coming back." Alice smiled weakly.

I continued with the washing up. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the task at hand and my lips pursed to prevent me saying anything I might later regret.

Jasper pitched in "I know how you are feeling Bella. You are confused, worried, guilty, annoyed and even slightly terrified. But I know that you never worry about your own wellbeing when you are around us. I would also put a fairly hefty bet on the fact that when you first heard about Edward and Acacia you weren't worried in fact you probably blamed yourself for the whole fiasco. In the split second before you thought about Ali and her wellbeing you were relatively okay with it. Then you got concerned about Ali, and I don't blame you for that for one minute. But I have to tell you how she feels when she's around Edward. She feels safe, nowhere near as safe as she feels with you obviously. None the less she feels happy, relaxed, comforted. You have to know that when Edward is looking after her, she feels no fear."

Tears welled up in my eyes but I kept them on the washing-up.

"Bella" Edward whispered. It was the first time I had heard him speak since he had come into my flat. I let the sound of his withdrawn voice wash over me; it gave me the strength to look up and meet his gaze. "I've been stupid; actually I've been a lot more than stupid. But you had left me and I was a mess. If _Alice_ had told me that she loved me I would, as sure as hell, run off with her. What Acacia and I had was nothing…we never had anything to begin with. She found my weakness and enticed me. I should have been stronger but as far as I could see there was no point. You had gone, you had left me. I fully intended on telling you about Acacia and my…lapse in control but I didn't think I'd have to do it so soon. I was hoping that maybe you might go back to loving and trusting me first. But now that you do know I'm not going to lose you again. Now that I've got you back and I will never lose you again."

**Hope you liked!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxx **


	9. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…not even Edward!! :(**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! **

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update…I have so much work to do for school and I am totally wrapped up in another story so this one has been neglected. But I promise to write this story more from now on!**

**A/N 2: Sadly this part is short…again! I just wanted to put something up so you wouldn't think that I had abandoned this story!!**

**A/N 3: Acacia is pronounced: A-kay-shi-ya (thank you so much Music ADD)**

**Enjoy!**

"I do love you with every fibre of my being" I breathed unable to respond to anything else before I got that much clear. "And despite my intuition I trust you too. I want nothing more than to go home with you all right now" I hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath as if to steady myself. "And I will come home with you if I can be guaranteed one thing. I have no qualms about my own safety because whenever I am with you I am safe. And I know that the others will help me look after _your _daughter. I just need to know that Acacia is not an issue." I looked up in time to see the three vampires exchange furtive glances. Obviously she was still an issue.

"She's nothing for you to worry about" Edward assured me. Our eyes locked, for a moment. I felt I could see into his soul. I knew that I could trust him.

I picked up a dishcloth and methodically started wiping my hands. I kept my eyes fixed on what I was doing. "I met you guys when I was seventeen. Pretty much straight away I knew that I could trust you and believe everything you told me. Whenever I was in your care I was never badly hurt even though random vampires did want to kill me. For that I owe you eternally. I feel safe with you and I never have to worry about my own wellbeing when I have one of you looking after me. So, if you tell me that I don't have to worry about Acacia I believe you wholeheartedly. And you have proven that you care about Ali enough to keep her safe too.

"I've been gone for three years. Not that long a time…even when you're human but for me it was an eternity. I missed you guys like crazy. All I want to do is go back home with you. And I don't think that much will stop me. That is, if you still want me." I consented.

Alice went into overdrive. She took care of everything for me; packed everything, talked to my landlord and boss, arranged transport to Forks and the other million things I had to do. I was given one thing to do…talk to Edward.

When this order was given Edward looked at me warily as if I would downright refuse. How could I ever do that? How could he think I would do that? I would have to deal with that in due course.

At first I couldn't take my eyes off him. I didn't want to _talk. _All I wanted to do was gaze at him; rememorize his face, cherish the moments we now had and bemoan the moments that we had lost. This seemed to be enough for him too. In one of his hands he held my two; with the other he pushed the hair from my face. So he wouldn't miss a thing he explained. I wanted so much more than just to look at him, but I managed to restrain myself. I would have to wait until later.

As I watched him I realised with start that he was still looked the exact same as he had three years ago. Granted this had been expected but it was only now when I thought about it that I saw the problem.

"What's up?" he asked in his velvet voice watching me suspiciously.

"You're seventeen and I'm twenty-one" I murmured downcast as reality hit. "It's just so…wrong."

Edward looked at me as if I was talking nonsense but I thought it was a serious problem. "Bella honey, you do realise that I am one hundred and seven. Besides that everyone in Forks thinks that I am twenty one so that's not an issue."

"But you're going to move away…I mean _we're_ going to move away from Forks. You have already been there too long. When you do move you are going to have to be seventeen again…and I'll keep getting older." All the old uncertainties were flooding back. But this time I couldn't just decide that I wanted to be a vampire and wait until my stubbornness won out. This time I had responsibilities…immortality was not an option. Then another problem struck me. One that was slightly more urgent and certainly more terrifying. "The Volturi" I breathed.

I hadn't thought of them in three years, I hadn't had to. But now that I was going back to live with the Cullens the danger seemed real again, as opposed to the surreal life I had been living. Edward's face didn't betray his feeling, but a flicker of recognition flashed across his eyes.

"There is no chance that they will ever hurt you…or Ali. We will look after you as per the previous plan. You will be kept safe" there was a note of over-confidence in his gentle voice that I didn't trust. "You know that right?"

I nodded, pacified for now. Now that we had started talking it seemed that Edward didn't want to stop.

"You're going to have to tell Ali you know?"

"Tell her what? That her mother (the one person who is supposedly meant to keep her safe) is moving her into a house of vampires? Or better yet…the vampire 'royal family' will eventually track down her mother."

"Bella" he sighed "You and Ali are in no danger. Understand?"

"I know" I assured him. "What were you talking about anyway?" I leaned against him placing my head against his icy chest.

He didn't want to move on but he continued regardless. "You have to tell Ali that I am her father" I heard a strain in his voice and he was totally tense but I didn't care. He was willing to go through with that for me…to keep me happy.

I pushed myself up. I gazed into his warm golden eyes before pressing my lips to his. I felt his hands move down my back. I didn't think I just let him lead me…I would go wherever he brought me.

There was a shrill scream from Ali's room. Without consideration I pulled away from Edward (albeit reluctantly) and hurried to see what was a wrong with my daughter.

I entered the room to find Ali with tears rolling down her cheeks and a blotchy face. I could see from just a quick glance that she was overtired and cranky; this usually meant more work for me. Alice was trying to soothe her but I knew that that wasn't going work. She needed to sleep and then she would be fine.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked impatiently.

"Sh-sh-she was at my things. She's m-moving them." Ali bawled pointing an accusing finger at Alice.

"Oh no" I gasped, feigning shock just to humour her. "That's just awful. Ali I'm tired…I think I need a rest. Want to come with me? We'll have a story" I coaxed. I lifted her into my arms and brought her to my room. As I walked through the living-room I glanced at Edward. He didn't bother hiding his disappointment. I gave him a weak smile before returning my full attention to the demanding toddler in my arms.

Edward had to realise that I was Ali's protector first and foremost. While Ali needed me he would have to take the backseat…regardless of what I actually wanted. He didn't _need _me; Ali did.

**Hope you liked!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxx **


	10. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…may as well keep dreaming**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! Ye really brighten up my day!! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update…I've been doing exams…but now I am free from school so I will hopefully be updating more often!! **

**Enjoy!**

Ali fell asleep quickly. I wandered back out to the living room. However I didn't go with the intention of taking up where I left off with Edward but rather to start making Ali's lunch. She would be starving when she woke and I had learnt from experience that it was always easier to have her food ready and not keep her waiting. Edward followed me into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"She's fine" I assured him. "She's just tired."

"But it sounded like she was being tortured." He muttered obviously referring to her screaming.

"Edward, she's three" I sighed. "Because she was so tired a person that she barely knows taking her possessions _was_ torture. She's only small" Edward was obviously going to have problems comprehending the idiosyncrasies of a three year old.

He nodded in a noncommittal way. "Listen, do you want to go out tonight? We can go to a nice restaurant and talk without the interruptions of annoying siblings and temperamental toddlers?"

I was tempted to say 'no', that Ali needed me here, that I needed to finish packing; that I needed to sleep. But then I thought about it. It sounded so appealing; time alone with Edward, just the two of us.

Edward took me to the most beautiful restaurant. Granted I had been in LA three years but I had never gotten the chance to taste the finer cuisine. He insisted on a booth in the corner, which didn't surprise me.

I was getting serious flashbacks of the meal that we had (or rather I had) in Port Angeles. The waitresses were tripping over themselves to please him and I was totally dazzled. But the most amusing thing was that he didn't notice.

"I've missed this" I said eventually.

Edward just chuckled.

We talked idly about trivial things. We were totally relaxed and it all felt totally normal. Well besides the fact that I was having dinner with a vampire.

"Can I ask you something?" I enquired.

"Sure" he invited.

"When I go home, back to Forks, will Acacia be there?"

Edward didn't answer immediately. I could practically see him trying to come up with an acceptable answer that would have an element of truth but that wouldn't send me running again. I decided that I had better make it easier.

"Edward, no matter what your answer is I will still go back with you. I just want to know so that I will be prepared." I put my hand on his in an attempt to assure him.

"I am sorry Bella, but yes she probably will be there. Nevertheless what I said earlier still stands; she is nothing for you to worry about." He looked incredibly apologetic like it was all his fault.

"It's okay darling. That's all I need to know" I said before changing the subject to something more acceptable.

We left LA at twilight the following day. Ali was bouncing around the car for the first while. She was so excited, and I suspected that she was slightly anxious at the same time. Eventually she got tired. She fell asleep across my lap.

As I gazed down at my baby I couldn't help but feel trepidation again. I had accepted that the vampires would never hurt her. But accidents do happen. I smoothed out her electric hair. Silently I prayed that she would be safe, no matter what happened to me, she had to be kept safe.

It took us half the normal time to get to Forks but it was still fairly late on arrival. Ali was out cold at this stage and I didn't dare wake her. If she was woken now, she would be up for the rest of the night. Instead I had Edward carry her in. For a fleeting moment I wondered where we would sleep. I assumed that Edward still had the bed in his room but I would need to by Ali a few things. Of course I needn't have worried.

Alice led us to a room next to Edward's that I had never been inside there before. When the door was opened I saw the prettiest room I had ever seen. The walls were pink, the carpet was pink, the toy chest was pink, the drapes of the four poster bed were pink and everything else in the room was pink. It was even bathed in pink light from a cute nightlight. I couldn't help gasp; it was breathtakingly beautiful but exceedingly excessive at the same time.

Alice was obviously amused by reaction. "I called Esme and asked her to buy some things for Ali's room. I guess she did go a little bit over the top but _I_ think it's cute."

"Thanks guys, Ali will love this room; it's perfect" I wiped tears of joy from my cheeks. They were making such a big deal of Ali, it made me so happy. Edward had put Ali into the bed so he was free to come to my side. He squeezed my hand gently and put his arm around my waist, keeping me close.

I told the Cullens that I would meet them downstairs. I would just tuck Ali in and then I would be all there's. Alice and Jasper obeyed; Edward didn't move. But then again I hadn't expected him to. I pulled the quilt up around Ali and kissed her forehead.

"She's just like you, you know?" Edward whispered "She is so beautiful and utterly enchanting. And most importantly she's my little girl." He bent down and kissed her goodnight. Tears started to flow again. Edward turned to me and tenderly wiped them away. "Come on, lets you get you out of here before you wake her" he chastised gently. I laughed weakly as I let him escort me downstairs.

When I was downstairs with the Cullens time seemed to stand still. I sat with Edward on the couch which we shared with Esme and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were sharing an armchair. Carlisle and Jasper were standing next to the piano. Emmett and Alice were telling highly amusing stories, making us all laugh. Esme was clasping one of my hands and I was all but glued to Edward's side. I was having a great time, just talking, laughing, reminiscing and then I heard the door creak open. Little footsteps were making their way toward me.

"Mommy, I woke up and I can't get back to sleep" Ali croaked. She still looked as if she was half asleep.

"Okay sweetheart, lets go back up to bed and we'll see what we can do." As I spoke I yawned widely, I was obviously more tired then I thought. Regardless I moved to get up but Edward stopped me.

"I'll look after it" he muttered "you can relax."

Before I had time to argue he had scooped Ali into his arms and he walked out the door. I stared after him, stunned.

"You okay honey?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm great" I answered truthfully. Without waiting for a development Emmett launched back into a story. When Edward came back I rested my head against his chest. Edward gently stroked my warm cheek. I cuddled closer, never wanting to let him go.

**A/N: I know that there is a note of finality at the end of this but I have no intention of ending this story yet!!**

**Hope you liked!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxx **


	11. When things go wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! **

**Enjoy!**

Life became shockingly normal. The Cullens altered their lives to accommodate Ali. Ali was quite content as long as I was relatively nearby (I'd asked Jasper to keep an eye on that). The Cullens totally spoiled her, especially Esme and Alice. They bought her presents every other day. Ali was thrilled but I did have to tell them that there was absolutely no need for the constant gifts; they didn't listen to me.

I fell straight into the old routine. Edward rarely left my side and I wasn't about to complain. Once Ali was happy without me Edward started bringing me to our meadow or somewhere equally reminiscent. Alice started organising our wedding again, not that there was much to organising to do. I didn't protest, in fact I demanded the engagement ring back. I was all Edward's and I wanted everyone to know it.

Edward allowed me to visit Jacob relatively frequently, albeit grudgingly. Jacob was in two minds about my moving back. He was obviously overjoyed that he could be close to Ali and I But he was also livid that I was reengaged to Edward. He had no reservations about airing his views on the subject; so much so that I had to threaten not to visit again if he didn't shut up. He was a little quieter after that.

Charlie wasn't happy either and unfortunately I couldn't tell him to shut up. Well I could but I would end up getting an endless lecture about showing respect; it wasn't worth it. Charlie was constantly offering to baby-sit but I rarely availed of his services. Ali managed to ware seven vampires out; I really didn't want to see what she could do to a man who was getting no younger. I had been in touch with Renée. She was slightly anxious about what being back with Edward might do to me. She was entitled to worry, in private times when I was on my own I worried to.

To the best of my knowledge Acacia hadn't appeared yet. But my knowledge was fairly limited because the Cullens insisted on keeping me sheltered. The only time that they couldn't keep me sheltered was when they had to go hunting. I encouraged this more than I needed to but they didn't seem to mind. They tried to go in shifts so that I would never be alone.

When they did leave I would arrange to go to Seattle or sometimes a city further away. I had permission to borrow any car I wanted so distance was not an issue. I usually brought Ali with me but she founded incredibly boring. So now I mostly opted to leave her with Charlie.

I was on my way to Seattle when my phone rang. I pulled over and answered it.

"Bella" the voice on the other end greeted. I didn't recognize the voice but it sent shivers down my spine. "On your way to Seattle?"

"Um…sorry, who is this?" I asked politely.

"That really isn't an issue right now. I think that the issue is the safety of your daughter?"

"Pardon?" I was confused. I had just dropped Ali off at Charlie's and she had seemed fine. "Has Ali had an accident?"

"Not yet. But she might do if you don't follow my orders precisely."

It was then I realised who it was. "Acacia" I breathed. In horror I thought of the awful things that could be happening to Ali.

"Oh, congratulations" Acacia mocked. "So, Ali is here and if you're not here in the next two hours…" she trailed off dauntingly.

I had fallen for this once before and had nearly got killed in the process. I wasn't going to go near Acacia unless I had solid proof that she had Ali.

"I want to talk to Ali" I demanded. I knew that I was in no position to be making demands but it was worth a try.

"I'm sure she wants to talk to you too but I had to sedate her. The crying was driving me crazy. But if it's proof you need ring you father. I'm sure he will testify in my favour. So are you ready for your instructions?"

I nodded but then I remembered that she couldn't see me. "Yes" I managed to choke.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she gave me an address. I didn't recognise the street name but no surprise there. Acacia was probably in a desolate backstreet far from prying eyes. I drove to Seattle in a daze. I toyed with the idea of contacting one of the Cullens, Acacia hadn't forbidden it. But for once all the Cullens had gone hunting together leaving me no way of contacting them. I hoped that Alice had seen by now, I wished that they would come to my rescue.

I was right about the address. I pulled up outside a seemingly abandoned five story building. The paint was peeling and looked dank and disgusting. Timidly, I knocked on the door. I was barely waiting two minutes before the door was opened apparently unaided. I hesitated before I stepped inside. The dark dusty room beyond the door was anything but inviting. But then I thought of Ali, alone, scared, possibly unconscious. I had to go in.

I kept my glancing nervously over my shoulder but I tried to keep calm. Acacia obviously had theatrical leanings. There was one ray of sunlight coming into the repugnant room and it was shining onto the motionless body of my daughter. Ali was lying on a solid plank of wood, her hair spread out around her like a halo. She looked unharmed, but I couldn't trust my instincts. I quickened my pace to get to Ali.

I touched her wrist gently to find a pulse; it was weak but it was there. I gently stroked her cheek, it was warm. Now that I had surmised that Ali was okay. Now I could take on anything.

"Acacia" I called "you have company. It's rude for you not to grace us with your presence." I looked around waiting for her to appear. Her theatrical tendencies had won out again because moments later she glided down the decrepit stairs wearing a vintage ball gown. The skirt was black; the bodice was white with black sequins. She looked breathtaking, but absolutely terrifying.

"Was I meant to dress up?" I asked innocently "I thought that my execution was a semi-casual affair. My bad"

Acacia feigned shock "You think I'm going to murder you? I should probably have cleared this up. I have to hurt both you and Edward. Killing you will only hurt Edward; you won't care, you'll be dead." She paused for dramatic effect. "So I started thinking about what would hurt you. And then I got it. You live for your daughter; you need you daughter to survive. And there is a prospect that depresses Edward more than anything (apart from your death). So I decided to put these to together and what did I come up with?"

She stopped to let me finish. My brain was working overtime. I looked at Acacia suspiciously and suddenly it became clear. She was going to turn me into a vampire. If I was a vampire I couldn't trust myself to be around Ali, I could hurt her; I probably would hurt her. Furthermore I knew Edward's views on my immortality; it would hurt him. "You're going to change me?" I whispered.

Acacia laughed airily. Her laughter echoed through the empty room making my hair stand on end.

"Edward will find out and he'll come and save us" I muttered.

Again she laughed. "That's what I want you idiot. I want him to see you writhing in pain as my poison destroys your organs and systematically kills you. Most of all I want it to damage him deeply to the point where he can't recover."

**Hope you liked!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxx **


	12. Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…etc etc…!!**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! Sorry about the delay…a series of unforeseeable events made this chapter really hard to write!**

**A/N1: This is Edward's POV**

We were too late. Approaching the building Jasper could feel Acacia's immense joy and Bella's fear and disgust. Through Acacia's eyes I saw it happen, I saw my Bella become a vampire.

Jasper and Emmett volunteered to look after Acacia because they assumed that I would want to get to Bella as soon as I could. But they were wrong. What I wanted was to make Acacia pay. I was too late to save Bella; the least I could do was avenge her. And I did. I tore Acacia limb from limb and I almost enjoyed it.

Once Acacia was dealt with I had a slightly bigger problem; my daughter. Ali had just seen her mother being attacked. She was now watching Bella, who was writhing and screaming in pain. The anguish and distress in Ali's face was tangible. Tears were flowing down her pink cheeks. The poor child was inconsolable.

What was going to happen to Ali? Bella couldn't look after her now, no matter how much she would like to. And I couldn't stay with her because I would be staying with Bella. No matter where Bella went I would be with her. So what to do with Ali?

Well the first thing that I had to do was get her out of this place. I charged Rosalie and Emmett with that task. I gave them the instruction to take her home and keep her entertained. I watched as Rosalie picked Ali up tenderly and held her close in her arms. Ali buried her head in Rosalie's chest and bawled her heart out but Rosalie handled her it wonderfully. She cooed and soothed until Ali was no longer so grief stricken.

Once Ali was taken care of I was able to give Bella my full attention. I sat by her side as the poison consumed her and shut down her organs. I clasped her hand and wiped her clammy forehead with a damp cloth. During her brief periods of consciousness I did my utmost to soothe her. I did what I could for her while doing my best to keep myself together.

Carlisle tried to persuade me to leave Bella. Apparently it wasn't good for me to be putting myself through this torture. But I couldn't leave her, it was my fault. Granted I wasn't the one who had done it, but I should have known what Acacia would do and I should have been able to stop her. Therefore by extension, this was all my fault.

Before long Alice came in and sat beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked meekly.

I nodded unable to find words to answer.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alice questioned. She picked up my free hand and held it tight. If she couldn't see what I was planning then how could I know?

I hesitated for a moment, getting thoughts straight in my head. "I am going to get Bella through this. If that means moving to the Antarctica and living off penguins until she feels ready to rejoin society then that's what I am going to do. And as for Ali? Well I'm at a loss there. I guess I'll have to think about it."

Alice said nothing, she had even stopped thinking consciously. She was unable to tear her eyes away from Bella, who was in obvious pain and we could do nothing about it. This was affecting Alice the same as it was affecting me. It was torturous.

"Listen Edward" Alice said eventually. "Carlisle and Esme are going home to check on Ali. Jasper and I will be outside if you want us."

I muttered my thanks before turning back to Bella.

I heard Bella's heart beat its last beat. I felt her hand get cooler as it clasped mine. I felt her grip get stronger. My Bella was becoming a vampire. Was this a dream come true or my worst nightmare?

I felt her skin get harder. I saw her physically change before my eyes. The transformation was almost complete. I leant down and kissed her forehead, my poor Bells.

"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered. "I tried. I came as fast as I could but I was too late. I'm so sorry."

"Edward" Bella mumbled. Her voice was as clear as a bell but the sorrow was evident. "What am I going to do?" Bella looked as if she wanted to cry but she would never shed another tear again. The thought made me feel dreadful but I hid it successfully. Bella didn't need my anguish on top of her own.

"Well, first of all I am going to figure out what is going to happen to Ali. In the mean time, you can stay here with Alice and Jasper. As soon as I have that sorted you and I will go somewhere for a while until you can…handle all this. Okay?"

Bella nodded but I knew she didn't mean it. This situation was far from okay. But we both had to be strong in the face of adversity and hope that we would find a way to make all this better.

I called Alice back into the room. I wasn't about to leave Bella alone for half a second; Seattle had had one too many 'accidents' caused by newborns I wasn't going to let Bella be the source of anything derogatory.

Ali was sleeping in Rosalie's arms when I got home. Carlisle had given her a check-up and apparently she was fine; just tired. All the same she had refused to leave Rose.

So now all I had to do was figure out what the hell to do with her. I tried to think like Bella. Bella wouldn't want to impose the responsibility of a three year old on Charlie or Renée. What were the other options? Jacob Black? I was not going to leave my baby girl with an immature werewolf; that was not about to happen. But in retrospect was living with a werewolf any less dangerous than living with a houseful of vampires?

In my eyes, we were Ali's only practical option. But how do you explain to a three year old that her parents are gone so she is being left with people she barely knows. I watched her sleeping in Rose's arms and out of nowhere I had an idea.

"Rosalie, Emmett can I talk to you guys for a second?"

They assented and followed me out to the kitchen. Rosalie brought Ali with her.

"As you know," I began awkwardly "Bella will have to leave for a while and I will have to go with her. This leaves Ali pretty much parentless! Rose I was watching you with Ali earlier and you are so great with her and she is not scared around you. So I was wondering if you would bring Ali up as your daughter. You would be amazing parents and Ali will be so lucky to have you guys."

They were silent for a moment but their minds were in overdrive. Both were wondering the same thing; _'what will_ _Bella say.' _I decided I may as well tell them the truth on that score.

"Bella knows nothing about this. But when the situation is explained to her she will see that it is what's best for Ali."

As they mulled it over I saw Rosalie's golden eyes sparkle at the prospect and Emmett smiled slightly. I meant what they said, they would be amazing parents; the best.

"If Bella says its okay, we'll do it" Rosalie beamed. Emmett bent down and kissed her hair but said nothing.

"Thanks guys" I said surprised at how sullen I sounded. "I'll be in touch."

Then I ran back to Seattle to rescue my Bella, to take her to a place where we could be safe, where we could be together. There we would stay until it was safe to go back to our daughter; back to our family; back home.

**A/N2: This is the **_**last **_**chapter!! I want to thank you all so so so so so much for the fantastic reviews and encouragement! I would have finished it ages ago if it wasn't for you guys!! So thanks!!**

**A/N3: I am going to write a sequel from Ali's point of view (she will be about 16!!) Let me know what you think of this idea and I will start it as soon as I can!! **

**Hope you liked!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**xxxxxx **


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters… :(**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for reading and reviewing!! Many of you suggested writing this Epilogue and I must admit I was half thinking about it anyway. I couldn't resist!**

**I have just posted the first chapter of the 'Ali Story'; aka "Half Life." **

**Here is the link for anyone who may be interested: /s/4346563/1/HalfLife **

**A/N1: I haven't been able to come up with a special talent for Bella...if anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them!! (xxx)**

Seven years. I had only been gone seven years but it seemed like a lifetime. Ali was ten now. I leant closer to Edward as I watched her chattering happily to Emmett about something or other. The look in Emmett's eyes was obvious unadulterated adoration. And why not? He was effectively Ali's father. At least that's how Ali saw him.

Ali was nestled between her 'parents' on a comfortable leather couch. She looked so beautiful. Rosalie had her bronze hair in a French plait. She had flawless pale skin but there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. Her hazel eyes sparkled with the joy of being so close to her parents.

Emmett had eyes for no-one but Ali. He listened to her story as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard. Rosalie was watching me carefully; evaluating my every move and response. Did she feel threatened by my presence? Of course she did. I was standing in the way of her perfect family. On second thoughts I knew that was unfair. I knew that that wasn't how Rosalie felt but as I looked at the perfect family sitting in front of me I couldn't help but feel that she did.

"I'm going to go out" I muttered to no-one in particular. I couldn't look at that idyllic picture anymore. Ali was my daughter but I was now being forced to play the role of aunt as opposed to mother. That was hard.

"I'll come" Edward volunteered. We had barely been apart in seven years, except on the occasions that I sent him home to his family. As a result of this being away from him felt like an impossibility. But right now I needed space.

"No, you should stay with your family. I'll be back soon" I said as I faked an unconvincing smile. I had to make a conscious effort to slow down as I left the room. Ali didn't know that she was living in a house of vampires and it would not be helpful if I turned into a blur as I left the room in my haste to escape.

I went out to the forest and I ran. I ran until I felt the stress and tension fade away. Throughout the seven years exile I used to run to get rid of frustrations. There was a certain adrenaline that came with running this fast. And with the adrenaline came a release.

Once the hurt was gone I was able to focus my mind. I wanted nothing more than to go back and tell Ali that I was her mother not Rosalie. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to hold her close, I wanted to be her mother. But I knew that that wasn't what should happen. The look of sheer joy in Ali's eyes, the look of adoration in Emmett's and the look of protection in Rosalie's haunted me. They were a family and they were happy. I couldn't be the one to break that up. I would still be Ali's mother, I would just admire from afar; I would be 'Auntie Bella.' That was an incredibly difficult concept to comprehend. I felt like it was a demotion and whats more it broke my heart. All the same it was what's best for Ali and Ali was the number priority.

With that in mind I returned back to the Cullen's house. Meekly, I glided into the living room where I knew most of the Cullen's were to be found.

"Emmett, Rosalie, can I talk to you for a moment" I asked gently. Emmett and Rosalie followed me to the kitchen; Edward trailed them.

"First off, you guys have done an amazing job with Ali" I smiled. "She is incredibly beautiful and seems to be very happy. So I want to thank you so much, I couldn't have wished for anything better for my little girl."

Emmett nodded in acknowledgement. Pride flickered in his topaz eyes. Rosalie held my hand in hers as a means of comfort. She looked as if she was going to say something but I continued before she had a chance. It would be easier to say all this if I wasn't interrupted.

"I know that you are afraid that I am going to waltz back into Ali's life and try to take it over. And there is no need to deny it; I can see it in your eyes and body language. Its okay, I understand. But I am not going to interfere. Ali is happy with you two and you are fantastic parents. Therefore I propose that Ali is brought up believing that you are her parents. But I would also appreciate it if she wasn't told anything about vampires. She doesn't have to deal with that yet and I believe that it should remain that way. This is merely a suggestion. You are her parents and ultimately have the final decision…" I trailed off.

I couldn't go on anymore. This was too difficult. I concentrated solely on a small terracotta pot on the windowsill. In any other setting that pot would be regarded as something to admire. In this setting it was bizarrely out of place. I felt Edward's arms wrap themselves around me. Edward knew how difficult this was for me. I could feel that he was yearning to help me in some way. But he was powerless. As was I, in the grander scheme of things.

"Bella" Rosalie's voice chimed. "Ali is your daughter. She always has been and always will be. We will continue caring for her if you think that is what is best. But I just want to say, that from day one Ali has been a delight. I put that down to you Bella. You created the most wonderful human being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And I thank you most copiously for giving me the chance to act as her mother."

I met her Rosalie's stunning topaz eyes. The suppressed emotion in my eyes seemed to be enough of a reply for Rosalie.

"Mom" Ali called from the next room. I had to fight the natural urge to jump up and rush to her side. That was Rosalie's job now.

Rosalie dutifully moved to the door but she paused on the threshold.

"Oh and Bella, as far as Emmett and I are concerned _you_ have the final decision on everything to do with Ali."

"Thank you" I whispered as I watched with a heavy heart Rosalie go to tend to my daughter. I guess 'Auntie Bella' would have to do for now.

**Thank you sooooooo much!!**

**Hope you liked!**

**Xxx**


	14. Prequel

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything...!**

**Okay, I know it is rather odd to write a prequel months after you finish a story...but Ali has totally been on my mind of late and I had to write something! I fully intend on revisiting the sequel but I can't come up with a storyline that will keep everyone happy...so if you have any suggestions, I would be thrilled to hear from you!**

**A/N: This is basically detailing why Bella decided to bring Ali back to Forks! **

**Enjoy!**

"Mom-my"

The summons echoed through my tiny little apartment. Suddenly all signs of sleep vanished. I dragged myself out of bed and rushed to my daughter's room, tying up my hair as I went.

"Mom-my" she called again. I could hear a tremor in her voice. The tears were coming. As I made my way over to her bed, I saw a tear flow down her cheek, her lower lip was trembling and her cheeks were flushed.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked soothingly as I picked her up. I cradled her close and rocked her gently, humming absently.

"They were coming to get me" she whimpered after a moment.

"Who was?" I questioned patiently, making a mental note to cut television out of her routine. Well, maybe she could watch preapproved programmes.

"The witches" I was informed. Even though she was feeling traumatised, there was an air of authority in her voice. She was always so certain about everything and she was convinced that she was never wrong – a Cullen trait, me thinks.

"Witches?"

"Yes!" There was definite defiance in her voice. It was as if she was daring me to contradict her. My three year old was challenging me at five in the morning...surreal or what?

"Okay" I soothed. "Well Ali, Mommy is here now and Mommy will never let anyone hurt you." I gently kissed her bronze curls – his hair.

"Mommy?" she said after a long moment's silence. "Tell me a story?"

"About what?"

She had stopped crying, but I could feel that my pyjamas were soaked with her tears. I tightened my arms around her, holding her closer. I was going to protect her no matter what. And if that meant enduring the torture of not having Edward and the Cullens, I could live with it.

But I knew that she would want to meet her family sooner or later. She was getting older, and asking more questions. I still tried to be evasive but she would eventually stop believing the fairytales. I often thought the sooner she met Edward, the easier the whole vampire thing would be to handle. But she's still too small...too vulnerable...and she would never be hurt while I have anything to do with it.

"About...the time when you had to go to Italy with Alice to save Edward" Ali answered sweetly. Her brown eyes twinkled up at me, meeting my own. I couldn't suppress a smile of my own as an adorable smile played across her face. She obviously had no intention of going back to sleep again tonight.

"Oh, I like that one" I lied, as I quashed the dreadful memories that flooded back at the mere mention of my impromptu excursion to Italy.

Obviously, Ali got a highly edited version of the events. I never mentioned the attempted suicide of Edward, or the near massacre or anything that she was too young to understand. Instead, I painted a lovely picture about how Alice and I saved Edward from danger (the danger went unspecified and Ali seems satisfied with this). Then I detailed a Happily-Ever-After situation in which Edward swept me off my feet and we drove off into the sunset.

Needless to say, my daughter loved this story. Every time she heard it (and she heard it a lot) I could almost feel her glee as I told her how Edward gave me a big hug (that was as much romance as I was willing to expose my three year old to!). I often wondered how she would feel about the _real_ Edward, my Edward. I knew that my fictional version didn't quite depict his utter perfection but would she make the connection between the Edward of my stories and the Edward that I had fallen for.

Would she be scared of the Cullens or would she feel as at ease around them as I did? Would Esme love her the same way she had loved me? Would Alice treat her like a life-size doll? How would Jasper act? But most importantly, would Edward love her as totally and unconditionally as I did? Would he ever believe me when I told him that she was his?

To my surprise, Ali did go back to sleep after a mere half hour of storytelling. I gently put her back in her bed and kissed her pale forehead. She looked so angelic when she slept. Maybe more so than any one of the Cullens.

I didn't think that I had any hope of going back to sleep. I was well and truly awake now; sleep had evaded me yet again. With a yawn I settled on the couch and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. I stared unseeingly at a page about celebrity Botox for almost ten minutes. And then for no reason, other than I wanted to, I picked up my phone and dialled his cell number. After thinking about him so much tonight, I guess I just needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" His velvet voice echoed down the line.

I was careful not to make a sound. He didn't have to know who he was talking to. I was already certain that he couldn't trace this number.

"Hello?" he said again, this time more impatient.

There was tightness in my chest. I barely managed to stop the imminent sobs from escaping. I just missed him so much.

"Emmett, this is really juvenile," Edward chastised, "not to mention _really _annoying."

There tears started cascading down my cheeks.

"I love you so much" I gushed before I could stop myself. "And I miss you like crazy."

There was a horrendously long silence on the other end. "Bella?" he asked eventually, anguish drenching each syllable. "Bells? Is that you?"

Before I let anything else slip I hung up and let the silent tears consume me. But I couldn't let this depression take over; if I did I would never function again. That was obviously not an option because I had to put my daughter's wellbeing before me. And if that meant living in a permanent state of false happiness, so be it.

It wasn't only Edward and the Cullens that I missed. I missed Charlie too, and all my friends from school and Jake (even though he visited every few months). I even missed the constant rain.

Without quite knowing what I was doing and why, I went to my room and pulled out my suitcase. I proceeded to throw some random clothes into it. I did the same in Ali's room.

It was high time I brought Ali back to Forks. She deserved to meet her grandfather properly and I needed to see him too. I decided that I would be safe to go back because the Cullens should be gone now. I would bring Ali down to La Push, she would love the beach! Or I could bring her for walks in the forest. I could already imagine her glee as she picked the wild flowers and paddled in the streams. The rain wouldn't bother her as it had bothered me. She would love to splash in the puddles and play in the mud. Yes, Forks would make her very happy.

I rang the airport and booked two tickets to Seattle.

Ali and I were going back home.

**Thanks for reading**

**hope you liked!**

**xxx**


End file.
